


Control

by Anonymous



Series: The Dream Team DID System [16]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream has DID- Dissociative Identity Disorder, Communication, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Lack of Communication, Loss of Control, Therapy, persecutor alters, the system goes to therapy consistently and works their shit out together bc communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prime was created to provide The Dream Team with some much needed control. But ae starts to realize ae might actually be doing the opposite.-Or: The Dream Team is a DID system. Prime finally works some things out.
Series: The Dream Team DID System [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078016
Comments: 24
Kudos: 166
Collections: Anonymous





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings: mentions of suicide ideation, taking away control, loss of control, trauma

Prime doesn't know why ae’s listening to a teenager, but somehow ae finds aerself sitting in front of their therapist, telling her who ae is.

Ae's not quite sure what to expect.

Maybe resistance, a therapist who tells aer that they're manipulative and controlling and bad for the system.

Maybe praise, a therapist who tells aer that they're exactly the control the system needs to function.

Ae gets neither.

Instead ae gets asked about aer music taste, if they prefer cats or dogs, and if they have any hobbies. Intrigued by the casual conversations in such a serious setting, ae sticks around.

Their therapist asks if they’re willing to increase their sessions so she can talk to aer more, while still leaving time for the rest of the system.

Ae accepts.

Not because ae likes her or anything, or ae enjoys talking to someone who will actually listen to aer.

It's just…

It's just…

Fuck who is ae kidding, ae’s glad to finally have someone on aer side.

"I'm not on your side," their therapist states, "there are no sides."

Prime knows everything. But maybe… well maybe knowing everything doesn't mean understanding everything.

"What do you mean?" ae asks, and their therapist talks.

Prime quickly comes to realize that ae is what out of aer depth. Ae knows facts of the systems, knows the memories each alter holds and their individual histories, but ae doesn't understand what those things mean and how the system functions.

Many of the changes ae made weren't helping. They were hurting.

Prime’s not trying to hurt the system, ae’s trying to make it better, stronger, provide structure and control.

With the loss of Al memories have been sliding all over the place, alters overlapping and losing time and struggling to cope. Alters that hadn’t been suicidal since childhood were back to contemplating killing themselves. Luc was getting access to memories that scared and frightened him, waking him up screaming. Xe and Raven were overworked and exhausted. The inner world was chaotic and messy and Prime was created to fix that.

Prime was created to help.

Ae is trying to help.

Apparently ae isn’t doing that very well.

Their therapist suggests ae tries reaching out to the rest of the system. Prime’s pretty sure all of them hate aer at this point, but well, it's worth a shot.

Ae leaves a note in the book the system keeps.

_I am Prime._

_I am here to provide structure to a struggling system. I am now aware that my attempts to do so have made many of you unhappy. That said, some changes to the system are necessary for our health. I am willing to discuss compromises for the system in order for us to thrive instead of continue to fight with you._

_I expect to hear from the rest of you soon._

After that's down they lean back, letting aerself go and dissociating where aer is both in the front, but also in the inner world. Ae knows things are uneasy between aer and other system members, and while ae doesn't accept that ae’s completely in the wrong with what ae’s done, ae can understand why the system is unhappy.

First things first, ae needs to right one of aer legitimate wrongs. Ae walks upstairs in their- well ae’s not sure what it is. It's not exactly a house, built more like a place of worship, but still very much feeling more like a home than a place to pray. The architecture reflects religious influences, but the experience does not.

Anyways, ae walks upstairs moving down the halls to the back rooms. Ae twists the last door open, standing up straight as ae greets the inhabitants.

"Fuck you," is the first thing out of Forrest mouth, as they push forward towards the door.

"Forrest," Taken says roughly.

"Don't 'Forrest' me," the teen snaps, momentarily glaring at Taken before returning their gaze to Prime. "Let us out," they demand.

"Okay," Prime agrees, and steps to the side.

Forrest looks at aer for a moment, considering, before charging out the door. Prime knows they have no idea where they’re going, but that doesn't stop them as they quickly find the stairs down and a path out of the building. Prime watches them go.

They're probably off to tell the others how Prime kept them away from everyone else. Ae's only now learning that wasn't beneficial.

Some alters, some fragments, they need to be kept apart from the rest of the system. Young Cay being a great example. But Forrest and Taken were not alters that needed to be separate from the main system.

Taken strolls much more casually to the door.

"You fucked up," he tells Prime. It's not a challenge, or a threat, only a simple observation.

Prime gives a small nod, not refuting his point.

"I did," ae agrees, "I'm trying to do better."

"Just learn to fucking communicate, yeah?" Taken says.

"I'll take that under advisement," Prime agrees.

Taken stares at him a minute longer, and then he leaves with a huff. Prime’s surprised he's been so civil.

Prime is here to control, but ae had misunderstood. Ae is here to provide control to the system, not take it away. Ae does have a purpose here, there will be changes.

But maybe, maybe ae went a bit overboard. The inner world needed updating, amnesiac walls needed fixing, memories needed reorganizing, but they doesn't mean ae’s here to barge in and change everything.

Ae’s here to help improve, not to cause destruction. Hopefully this can be the first step in that.

**Author's Note:**

> There's obviously a lot of stuff i didn't put in here that happens. the system doesn't suddenly work together in a day, these things take time. Prime learning to work with the system and the system learning to appreciate prime is a slow process, but this is a start.


End file.
